One technique for micro-miniaturization and a larger capacity of a memory is to extend a memory into a three dimensional structure, and various structures or processes have been proposed recently. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a nonvolatile memory cell in which first electrodes and second electrodes intersect with data storage layers, metal silicide layers, and joint layers provided at intersections.